


I will always remmeber.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [27]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Abortion, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk had been found in an ally way about ten minutes away from his school, having overdosed.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Kudos: 77





	I will always remmeber.

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags for warnings.

Owen had always tried to protect his son. Because even as his own life went to hell for a while his number one priority was keeping his son safe.  
Even through his divorce, and all the court proceedings that followed, keeping Tk safe was on the top of his mind.

When Owen looks back at Tk’s teenage years he feels like the worst person in the world for not noticing what was going on with his own son.  
Owen will forever remember the day he had failed his son.

The day started as any other day had.  
Tk went to school and Owen went to work.  
And all morning things seemed as if they were normal.  
That was until Owen got one of four phone calls he would get in the next five years, which shattered and changed everything in his life.

Tk had been found in an ally way about ten minutes away from his school, having overdosed.  
Owen rushed to the hospital as soon as he could, calling Tk’s mum on the way, who was in Europe and would be on the next flight back.

When Owen got to the hospital Tk was relatively okay but still asleep. The doctor showed Owen to Tk’s room.

“Hey.” Owen said quietly about an hour later when Tk woke up. 

“Dad?” Tk asked confused as he looked around the room. “What happened?”

“You overdosed.” Owen told him still finding it hard to believe. “In an alleyway.”

“I what?” Tk’s head was still a little foggy.

“You overdosed.” Owen repeated.

“I did?” Tk asked his voice breaking.

“Yeah.” Owen nodded a little softer this time. “You overdosed in an alleyway. You were lucky someone found you.”

“I’m sorry.” Tk looked up at his dad for the first time since he woke up and Owen broke just a little bit at his son’s face. “I’m so sorry dad.”

“I know.” Owen nodded as he reached over taking his son’s outstretched hand. “I know.”

The two of them sat in silence for about ten minutes before a nurse walked in to check on TK.

“The doctor will be in to talk to you.” The nurse told them once she had checked all of Tk’s vitals.

Tk just nodded at the nurse as she left the room. “Have you talked to mum?”

“Yeah.” Owen nodded making Tk groan. “She’s getting on the next flight.

“You must be really mad.” Tk commented looking away from his dad and down at his lap.

“I am.” Owen nodded having always prided himself on not lying to his son. “But I’m also really relived that you’re okay.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Tk assured him knowing where his dad’s mind might have gone. “I didn’t mean to take too many I really didn’t.”

“Then what happened?” Owen asked.

“It wasn’t working.” Tk started quietly. “I took the pills and it just wasn’t working, so I took more until it started working.”

Owen sighed as he tried to keep his emotions in, knowing that if it had gotten to that point that Tk had been taking the pills for a while now. “Your tolerance have gotten higher.”

“Yeah.” Tk nodded having worked that out not long after he woke up. “But I just needed them to work.”

“How long?” Owen asked one of the questions he had been dreading asking.

“About seven months.” Tk said after a moment of thought. 

“Why?” Owen asked looking down at his own hands not sure if he could take looking at his son when Tk answered the question. 

Tk just shrugged not really sure how to reply before he settled on. “I needed them.”

“Why did you start taking them TK?” Owen asked more clearly.

“I don’t know.” Tk admitted. “Michael invited me to a party and everyone was taking things.”

“So you did too?” Owen asked looking back up at Tk.

“Someone told me they would stop it from hurting.” Tk shrugged his shoulder as he started to fidget with the edge of the blanket.

“Stop what from hurting?”

“Stop me from thinking about Caleb.” Tk said quietly. “About how he broke up with me. And about things between you and mum and everything at school. It would stop me from thinking about it all.”

“Caleb?” Owen asked quietly. 

“My boyfriend.” Tk nodded finally looking up at Owen. “I’m gay dad.”

Owen sighed before smiling softly at his son. “I don’t care that you gay.” Owen assured him. Owen watched sadly as a tear slipped down Tk’s cheek. “He broke up with you?”

“He did.” Tk nodded. “We got back together though.”

“Are you sure that’s a good thing. Considering that you started using when he broke up with you?” Owen asked, he didn’t care if his son dated a boy or a girl only that whoever Tk was dating treated his son right.

“That wasn’t the only reason.” Tk sighed. “I love him dad.”

“Okay.” Owen knew this wasn’t the right time to talk about all this but before he got the chance to say anything else Tk’s doctor walked into the room.

“How are you feeling Tyler?” The doctor asked with a small reassuring smile.

“Okay.” Tk nodded. “And you can call me Tk.”

“Okay Tk.” The doctor nodded. “I’m Doctor Clarke. And I need to talk to you.” She told him before turning round to look at Owen. “You’re his dad?”

“I am.” Owen nodded.

“The good thing is you were found really quickly.” Doctor Clarke started. “So the effects of the overdoes where minimal. I do need to ask you about something we found on your blood test though.”

“What did you find?” Tk asked a little worried.

“When someone overdoes who is able to carry a baby.” Doctor Clarke started and Owen knew exactly where she was going with this. “We run a standard pregnancy test. Yours came back positive.”

“No.” Tk shock his head not believing what the doctor was saying. “I can’t be.”

“So you didn’t know?” Doctor Clarke asked needing to make sure.

“I can’t be pregnant.” Tk shock his head. 

“I’m sorry Tk but you are.” 

“Can you give us a moment?” Owen asked the doctor.

“Of course.” Doctor Clarke nodded knowing that the teenager would need to wrap his head around this.

“I can’t be pregnant dad.” Tk said helplessly as he turned to look at Owen. “I can’t be.”

Owen just grabbed a hold of Tk’s hand feeling helpless as he watched his son break down.

**********************************************************************************

“Were going to have to do a medically assisted treatment.” Doctor Clark started explained. “To get you off the medication.”

“What does that mean?” Owen asked knowing his son was still in too much shock to be asking any kind of questions right now.

“It means Tk will still be given drugs, a different kind and less off it.” Doctor Clarke had a small reassuring smile on her face as she tried to explain it to the father and son. “Our goal will be to get you of off them completely.”

“Then why not just stop straight away?” Owen wanted to make sure that whatever decision they made right now was the best for his son.

“It’s safer the baby and for Tk.” Doctor Clarke assure Owen. “It minimises the withdrawal symptoms.”

“Will I get to go home?” TK asked looked up for the first time.

“We recommend you do this in the hospital but you don’t have to.” 

“Then I want to go home.” TK told them not wanting to spend a minute more in that hospital.

“Tk.” Owen looked over at his son. “If the doctor recommends you stay in the hospital I think we should.”

“If I have to do this dad, I want to be at home.” Tk told him the desperation clear on his face. “It will be bad enough when I go back to school that I’m the pregnant guy I don’t need this as well.”

“We want to keep you in over nigh.” Doctor Clarke told them making both men turn to look at her. “We want to make sure you don’t have any listing side effects from the overdose and start you on the treatment. If tomorrow you decided you still want to do it from home we will discharge you.”

“Okay.” Tk nodded being able to deal with one night in a hospital.

“Thank you.” Owen smiled over at the doctor before she left the two men to talk. “What are you thinking son?”

“That I’m seventeen.” Tk turned his head to face Owen. “And I’m a drug addict who got himself knocked up. You must be real proud.”

“I love you.” Owen assure his son. “Nothing will ever make me stop loving you.”

“But you’re not proud of me.” TK shock his head. “I’m failing like three of my class’s dad, I’m a drug addict, I’m gay and I got myself knocked up, all before I even left high school.”

“I may not be proud of all the decisions you’ve made and I won’t be proud of all the decision you will make but I am proud to call you my son.” Owen assured him. “We are going to get you through this.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“What do you mean?” Owen asked more than a little be scared of what the answer could be. 

“I can’t have a baby dad.” Tk sighed. “I would just mess the kid’s life up beyond belief.”

“You don’t have to keep the baby.” Owen pointed out.

“What if I don’t want the pregnancy?” TK asked looking away from his dad.

“Then you don’t have to go through with the pregnancy.” Owen told him. “You can get an abortion.”

“I don’t know what I want.” Tk admitted.

“You don’t have to know what you want right now.” Owen assured him reaching over to lightly place his hand on top of Tk’s. “You have time.”

**********************************************************************************

The next few days were hell for the Strand family. Trying to slowly get Tk off the meds was horrible for both of his parents. And Tk spent most of his time curled up in his bed refusing to talk to either of them until about a week after Tk was realised.

“Dad.” Tk said quietly as Owen was about to leave the room.

“Yeah.” Owen said almost just as quietly turning back round to look at his son.

“I can’t do this.” Tk admitted quietly making Owen move back across the room to sit down next to his son.

“Can’t do what?” Owen asked trying not to be afraid of what the answer could be.

Tk sighed as he looked up at his dad, his eyes red from crying. “Any of it. I can’t be pregnant.”

“What do you want to do Tk?”

“I can’t be responsible for another human life dad, I can’t be. Not with how messed up I am.” Tk shock his head more tears running down his cheek. “I’m terrified that the minute I walk out that door that I’m gonna use again. I can’t be pregnant dad, I can’t put another human’s life at risk.”

“Do you want to get an abortion?” Owen asked having been ready to have a conversation like this with TK since they found out.

“Yeah.” TK nodded having had a lot of time to think about this. “I want to have a family one day dad, I do. But not when I risk messing the kid up for good. Not when I’m trying to get off drugs.”

“Do you want me to schedule it for you?” Owen asked willing to do whatever was best for his son in this situation.

“Please.” Tk nodded again as he pulled his blanket up higher.

“Okay.” Owen nodded. “Do you want me to do it now or stay with you for a bit?”

“Can you do it now? I want to be alone.”

“Okay.” Owen nodded pushing himself up from the bed. “Call if you need anything.”

Tk just nodded before burying himself in his blanket again.

**********************************************************************************

Tk had the abortion knowing it was best for both himself and the baby.

After that things got worse before they got better. Tk wasn’t able to stop using, at least not then, he continued to spiral down until his had overdosed another two times before he was even nineteen. 

After that Tk finally put the work into cleaning himself up, it wasn’t easy he didn’t think it would be. And while he did us again he always pulled himself up.

“I keep thinking about high school.” Tk said shocking his dad out of his thoughts.

“What about high school?” Owen asked looking back over at his son.

“About my first overdoes and the baby.”

“Do you regret it?” When Tk had first gotten the abortion Owen had been terrified that his son would regret the decision he had made.

“No.” Tk shock his head. “I wasn’t ready to have a kid. What I did after is proof of that.” Tk leaned forward a little. “I would have hurt that kid in one way.”

“What’s making you think back to that then?” Owen asked knowing there was a reason his son was bringing this up.

“Because I’m pregnant.” Tk said the frown on his face turning into a smile. “And I’m ready this time. I guess it’s making me think back to that.”

“You’re pregnant.” Owen said shocked that having been the last thing he expected from his son.

“Yeah.” Tk nodded. “Carlos and I have been trying for a while.”

“I’m really happy for you.” Owen told his son as he stood up, pulling Tk up and into a hug. “You and Carlos are going to make amazing dads.”

Owen couldn’t help but think back to his seventeen year old son and how frightened he had been back their as he looked at Tk no longer frightened but ecstatic at starting a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you spotted please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
